The Vixen and Rabbit
by DestinyShiva
Summary: Belarus/Liechtenstein relationship. 'Their adoration for their brothers, at times, could have been considered as sick or obsessive. Though, in reality, the two of them were just caring girls - wanting to be loved.' One-shot fluff for Secret Santa.


**Just a little something for the Yuritalia secret santa on livejournal. But, I'm too impatient to wait another four days XD. So, for once, fan fiction dot net gets first dibs.**

**The request was basically 'anything Belarus/Liechtenstein that shows a nicer side of Belarus', for Silverpawz. I think I've touched that, hopefully. There were others listed, but, I hope this one is not worse than she expected... -Anxious-.**

**Writing this, I have fallen absolutely in love with the Liechtenstein and Belarus pairing. The two of them together just sound amazing to me. I think that I will write more of them in the future - I might have found my Yuri OTP. Thank you very, very much OP. It was an absolute pleasure writing this. (Though I hope I don't spoil the surprise by posting this before the posting date on the community itself xD).**

* * *

The Vixen and Rabbit

There was something compelling about her, Belarus noticed each and every time the two of them held hands. It might have been over-romantic, but Liechtenstein had a sort of glow about her that was captivating to behold. No matter of whom you were, there was a small compulsive pull that made you adore her; even if the sweet girl did not send the invitation for a visit to her heart. The girl drew you in, but that particular feeling she oozed was not a feeling of happiness. All through her life, as a small and now independent nation, she never asked for much - and yet still did not receive. Liechtenstein had every reason to be sad, but instead she was a delightful girl; the sort that would maintain her smile, if not purely because she knew it was contagious. If you crumble, she would be the first to comfort you - despite being broken down inside herself. Her persona was weak, albeit giving an illusion of strength and depth.

She did not know whether it was just that she had fallen into the same trap as everyone else - not that anyone in the world would accuse that darling of mental treachery - but there was something about Liechtenstein that could have taken her breath away, had it not been otherwise stolen by the snow bitterly surrounding them as they huddled together for warmth. She was special, but try as she might, Belarus could never quite put her finger on why.

As well as their hand to hand contact, they were holding each other tightly. The Belarusian had her arms encircling the younger, pulling her up and close - shielding her from the snow still falling from the skies - while Liechtenstein rested her head on her shoulder, and the rest of her body was curved like a zigzag, half in and half out of Belarus's lap. The elder would never tell, but she loved seeing her littler lover cuddle up like this. The excessive contact made it so easy for her to feel each and every movement - from the slight shift whenever her legs were beginning to get the threatening tingle of pins and needles, to the miniature inclination of her chest as the girl breathed. The small cloud that marked her exhale was gentle enough to prove just how relaxed she was.

To think, a girl as innocent as this could feel so comfortable in her arms. Even when she sort of person that could kill her with a huff and a sharp twist to the neck, or a dagger to the heart. How could anyone be so relaxed - so _trusting_ - with her, of all people?

The kisses they shared were like tasting soft, sugar-coated strawberries - pushing them to your lips and feeling their texture before the saccharine invades your senses and fills your mouth with taste. Sure, Belarus had never been much of a sweet tooth; but there is something there that she just cannot resist. The sort of thing that made you shiver with anticipation, or crave it when you simply are deprived of that which gives. Whenever she was alone, her lips would tingle. The ghost of that girl's touch lingered, and it did drive her quite insane. Sometimes her lips would get sore, because Belarus licked them to excess, trying to saturate that everlasting feeling.

"Natalya... I-I think we should go inside now." Liechtenstein whispers. It makes Belarus smile, because the girl uttered it as if she was overly aware of the context of her words - just in case she said something that could be upsetting. She was the sort that wanted to avoid conflict by all means, to stay away from things that were bitter and could hurt. She somehow acts as if Belarus would bring her harm with a single word, and truly that was all too possible. But, the Heavens knew that she just could not. Who could want to force a frown on that adorable, pink-tinged face?

Belarus shook her head, and the subtle movement alone was enough for Liechtenstein to sigh very lightly and shuffle that little bit closer. She could tell the girl was chilly from the delicate frissons, and the way goosebumps were pinching at her skin. Her plea for warmth was silent, but heavily implied. Of course, whoever was she to deny that young Liechtensterin beauty? Instead of heading inside, back into Belarus's home in the more rural area of Minsk, she settled with dragging her love almost completely into her lap and cradling her head to the centre of her breast.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? …You look so pale; you might come down with something." Liechtenstein cooed worryingly. It was so characteristic of her, Belarus thought. Just like her to think more of other people than for herself. Yet, still, the more-pallid blonde did not shift away.

"Just wait-" was all that Belarus was inclined to give, in a hushed tone that barely was louder than the marginal but frosty breeze flowing gently besides their forms. "-and soon you will see."

It was strange that two people could come together because of hobbies, or similar interests. It could have been something innocent, like knitting; but theirs was less common, more secretive and frigid desires within a person that could join one and two together. For them, it was obvious what made the two of them cross paths. Their adoration for their brothers, at times, could have been considered as sick or obsessive. Though, in reality, the two of them were just caring girls - wanting to be loved and recognised by people that normally never blinked an eye to their presence.

When two people wanted to be loved, for the exact same reason, it was not surprising that they managed to find each other; conjoined by a similar longing that consumed their sadder thoughts. For Belarus, it was simply from the loneliness of having a brother that denied her of what she dreamt of. Ivan never gave her the chance to explain quite why she needed him. Her communication was not good, but the least he could do was listen. Nobody listened in this day and age.

Nobody, that is, but _her._

Belarus knew, back then, that she needed somebody to take care of her - to give her direction to follow, a path to walk down, and a symbol to salute. She was younger and needed guidance - and she thought that her brother was the one and only that could give it. Likewise, she wanted to feel complete - to have that warmth she and Liechtenstein now shared; from the inside, heating her outer from her core. In short, all she wanted was to love someone and be loved in return. Fact was, she never thought anybody in the world would want to love her just the same as she to them. She honestly believed there was no one out there for her.

As for Liechtenstein... although Switzerland took notice of her, the younger was always like a beautiful blue bird trapped in a cage. The Swiss nation was kind - there was no denial of that. He fed her, gave her hospice, and gave her a figure to look up to - but there was something subtle that he, and she, was missing. Their relationship was awkward - fragmented, if you will. There were little grooves in Liechtenstein's journey of life that occasionally had the girl derailed from the tracks. Switzerland was courteous, but he was not caring in the way that Liechtenstein needed deep down. In reality, the girl needed a lover - someone to hold her and soothe her if there were any problems. Someone to talk to, and would just listen.

It soon became apparent to Belarus that after all this time she was looking for the wrong thing. Instead of seeking comfort in another, there was capacity and capability in her heart that let her arms extend out to someone who needed help. Once you have tasted loneliness like she did, you suddenly realise that you want to stop someone from plunging as low as you had. If there was anything you could do to save someone else's feelings from getting trampled in exactly the same way, you would act without question. Or, maybe, it was just Liechtenstein's wonderful openness and innocence that caught her on the snag. She would never have the confidence to be compassionate, had that girl not been something extraordinary.

A brief shuffling noise was enough to make Liechtenstein give a subdued yelp and flinch in surprise; but Belarus responded with a hand over those lips, and gave shushes to silence and calm her. Liechtenstein eyes her with those big orbs blaring with aquamarine bright enough to never fail to catch the Belarusian's attention. For a moment, she wants nothing more than to kiss the darling plump lips there - prise apart that gap held ever so slightly ajar, and have that girl squirming for all it is worth; but then their time waiting in silence would be for no reason at all.

It was with a smile on her face, that she regards the Liechtensterin woman with. The expression only gets that little bit brighter when she looks ahead to the conifer trees a couple of yards in front and sees what they had been waiting for. Belarus does not speak, merely tapping the girl's pink lips to draw her attention and pointing forwards with as little sudden movement as she could.

Liechtenstein lights up when she sees it, and the exhalation of breath was enough for the elder to see that it was worth the wait. She tugs the tinier blonde closer to her core, and rests her chin atop her head while the two of them watched. Before them, a rabbit hops into view - its silky fur matted with snow, and the bitter frost of winter making it cold enough to shiver. Along with it, barely a second after, three or so of its offspring follows it. They each look just as adorable as the last, and just as fragile. The mother stays close, protectively shielding her litter.

"One, or more, of the kits must have died," Belarus said softly, but solemnly. Liechtenstein looks up to her sadly, though Belarus maintains her dimmed smile. "An average litter is four to twelve. It is not unheard of to have less. ...Though, you can see, they are staying close. As if they instinctively know one of them is gone, and they want to make sure they never lose another again."

They watch the doe and her kits for a moment more in understanding hush. Neither moves, other than the gentle breaths to keep their hearts beating and a few fleeting blinks to have the snow out of their eyes. It was not usual behaviour for rabbits, but there was a strange sense of closeness that tugged both of their heartstrings. In a way, it was like the love that they had never had. Even more, it was the love they now shared.

Apart from the feeling of want to protect Liechtenstein, her obvious charm, and the aura that could make anyone stretch their lips and smile; Belarus had no idea why she wanted to have her, until the day that she had spotted the small family from her bedroom window - huddling for warmth, depending on each other, just like they were now. They were so lonely - dejected by the world, smothered by the frost and torn by a loss. But still, they remained together as a pack, united and strong. Yet, there was innocence in their existence that touched Belarus in a way that she could not hope to describe. In a way, it reminded her of her brother - his real self, deep down. The Heavens knew that she was truly in awe with him, in sympathy and in kindness - because she knew more than anyone what her brother really was. A sweet person, in actuality, that came to have barely anything in the world. He was hopeless, yet somehow now he was becoming stronger and stronger.

One day, she supposed, those cute kits would grow up, get strong, and become adults too.

Just like with Liechtenstein; she was small, vastly ignored by the world and despite everything holding her back, there was something touching about her. She was innocent and held a feeling that was incomprehensible to describe. Just like the rabbits snuggling close and sticking with one another as they went about their lives, Belarus needed Liechtenstein here. Like those dainty creatures, they had lost and now, finally, it was time for the world to give them something tangible in return.

* * *

**...Possibly the most fluffy and innocent thing I have ever written...**


End file.
